Tu peux leur faire confiance autant qu'à moi
by Elyona-chan
Summary: "Un bras autour des épaules de Mika, penché vers lui avec l'un de ses sourires les plus rayonnants, il lui demandait l'impossible avec insouciance..."
En voilà une que j'avais complètement oublié de poster semblerait-il ? La voilà quand même, quoi qu'il en soit !
Un Mika jaloux, durant le chapitre 37, au moment où Yuu et lui font le trajet en voiture !

* * *

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux leur faire confiance autant qu'à moi ! »

Un bras autour des épaules de Mika, penché vers lui avec l'un de ses sourires les plus rayonnants, il lui demandait l'impossible avec insouciance... Le faisait-il en connaissance de cause ou n'avait-il vraiment aucune idée des frissons qu'il faisait ainsi courir dans le dos de son ami d'enfance, du rythme effréné que prenaient les battements de son cœur, de l'affaiblissement systématique de sa volonté, sur les sujets mêmes qui le rebutaient le plus, face à ces gestes d'une chaleur qui lui était devenue étrangère ? Non, bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas le réaliser. Yuu et lui, ils n'avaient pas connu la même vie, ces dernières années. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre compte à quel point ces gestes étaient déroutants, et en même temps si importants. Sentant ses joues rougir comme une réaction naturelle, automatique, il détourna les yeux de ce visage bien trop radieux, fixant résolument son regard vers la route dévastée qui se déroulait devant eux. Un léger rire amusé retentit cependant aussitôt à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ? »

Évidemment. Évidemment, Yuu n'allait pas lire l'atmosphère maintenant alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Quelque peu vexé, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds lui lança un regard de biais, mais la couleur de ses joues ne répondait plus du tout à sa volonté. Un sourire narquois lui répondit. Yuu n'avait rien, absolument _rien_ compris. Sentant la température de son visage tripler, il se tourna entièrement face à Yuu, avec un regard de défiance sûrement peu convaincant. Sans aucune capacité à convaincre, s'il se fiait à l'expression amusée qui ne fit que s'étendre sous ces mèches brunes et ces yeux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face avec leur nonchalance habituelle. Quelque peu excédé, en tout cas vexé, il se détourna d'un geste sec qui fit atterrir quelques mèches blondes devant ses propres yeux. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Yuuichiro l'observait toujours.

D'un air plus pensif cependant. Mika n'en était sûrement pas conscient, mais une couleur écarlate particulièrement intense s'étendait le long de ses joues. Cette pensée lui était venue soudainement, mais Yuu ne l'avait sûrement jamais vu rougir à ce point. Le contraste avec son teint pâle et ses cheveux clairs offrait une image dont il ne pouvait ôter les yeux. Il aurait été sûrement encore plus envoûtant, si peu de temps auparavant, avec la douce couleur bleue de ses iris, à présent définitivement teintés d'un rouge vif. Ces deux teintes avaient cependant en commun l'attrait qu'elles suscitaient immédiatement vers ce visage qui n'avait pas perdu tous ses traits juvéniles ; qui ne les perdrait plus maintenant que son corps devait cesser de vieillir.

Plus que ce jeu de couleurs qui ne devait déjà pas autant fasciner Yuu, l'expression qu'il mettait en exergue retenait son attention. Le Mika de ses souvenirs arborait presque tout le temps le même masque souriant, qui simulait à la perfection la joie de vivre. Une volonté de tout encaisser et de ne rien montrer que son ami d'enfance ne pouvait comprendre. Ce n'est pas lui qui ferait quelque chose d'aussi inutile. Pourtant en ce moment-même, ces mêmes traits ne montraient pas l'ombre d'un sourire, allaient jusqu'à trahir des émotions qu'il ne savait pas vraiment traduire ; de la couleur de ses joues jusqu'à la courbure de ses sourcils, en passant par le léger frémissement au coin de ses lèvres. C'était quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qui paraissait fragile, bien plus fragile que tout ce dont Yuu pouvait se rappeler. Sur le plan strictement physique, aucun doute, il était bien plus fort ; il n'appartenait même plus entièrement au genre humain. Mais pour le reste...

Tout aussi brusquement que toute cette réflexion s'était installée dans l'esprit de Yuuichiro, celle-ci s'évapora. Il réfléchissait trop. Si Mika avait quelque chose à dire, qu'il le dise. Voilà tout. Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait constamment coupé peu de temps auparavant pour s'assurer de lui donner _sa_ version des faits et le convaincre – pour ne pas dire forcer – de suivre _son_ plan d'action trouvé dans l'impression du moment. Absolument pas.

Un poids contre son épaule gauche mit définitivement fin au cours de ses pensées. Mikaela avait laissé sa tête blonde retomber contre lui, lassé des coups d'œil insistants qu'il recevait et, il se l'avouait difficilement, dans une recherche de contact, de _quelque chose_ qui lui permettrait de croire qu'il était bel et bien dans le monde réel, que Yuu se trouvait vraiment à ses côtés, en chair et en os, que celui-ci ne venait pas de faire voler en éclat un principe pour lequel il avait dû se battre contre lui-même pendant des années, celui de ne jamais toucher à du sang humain...

« C'est bien prudent de conduire comme ça...? »

L'intonation de la voix de Yuu avait clairement baissé d'un cran. Vaguement, il répondit par l'affirmative. Décidément, la présence de Yuu lui était plutôt néfaste. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait. Simplement...

Simplement ce n'était plus seulement Yuu et lui. Ce n'avait jamais été véritablement le cas, du temps où tout l'ex-orphelinat Hyakuya tenait encore debout, mais les choses se présentaient encore différemment. Il y avait Yuu, lui et toute leur famille, mais parfois aussi seulement Yuu et lui. A présent, il y avait lui, et Yuu, et Yuu qui parlait de sa _nouvelle famille_ , et de ce _Guren_. Le seul dont il se remémorait d'ailleurs le nom. Puisque Yuu arrivait systématiquement à le caser dans toute conversation. Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement ; de ce qu'il avait pu constater, il s'agissait simplement d'un homme arrogant qui savait bien parler et qui aimait attirer l'attention. Il ne pouvait lui retirer le fait qu'il avait sauvé la personne qui lui était la plus précieuse ; pas de quoi s'extasier devant un humain aussi peu digne de confiance et de répéter des " _Guren, Guren_ " à la moindre occasion comme une certaine tête de mule ébouriffée. Irrité, Mikaela laissa échapper un soupir, espérant pouvoir par la même évacuer ce pincement qui l'avait pris au creux de la poitrine.

Yuuichiro lui lança un regard curieux, sans cependant faire de remarque. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un relatif silence avant qu'il ne reperde patience :

« On est encore loin ? Je ne sais pas si Guren... »

A la place d'un soupir, une exclamation irritée passa les lèvres du conducteur. Il prit aussitôt une attitude défensive.

« Quoi...?

\- Quand vas-tu arrêter de répéter ce nom...?

\- Guren ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le dire ?

\- Ah, tais-toi juste ! »

D'un geste sec, le tout jeune vampire pressa le frein. Les essieux usés de la voiture crissèrent bruyamment afin de faire connaître leur désapprobation. Aucun des deux garçons n'y prêta attention, l'un crispé sur la portière suite à cet arrêt violent, l'autre sur le volant, le dos raide et fixant son passager comme s'il venait de l'offenser. Ce dernier ouvrait la bouche pour protester ; il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Tu peux vraiment être stupide, parfois ! Tu n'as jamais écouté les autres, mais là c'est trop ! Tu ne fais que balancer au visage des autres tout ce qui te passe par la tête, mais est-ce que tu penses un peu à ceux qui se prennent tout ça, hein ? Est-ce que tu y fais un peu attention ? Non, évidemment non ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais même capable de comprendre...! »

Quelques faibles protestations passèrent les lèvres de Yuu, mais il n'en entendit aucune. Au moins avait-il enfin retenu pleinement son attention et empêché toute nouvelle remarque. Pour le moment. A présent aussitôt calmé, Mika eut une exclamation lassée, décidément fatigué par le comportement de son ami d'enfance. Son front retomba sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Il devrait peut-être se réhabituer à cette partie-là de son caractère...

« Mika...? »

La main de Yuu avançait vers son col.

« C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de sang. Ce n'est pas ça. »

Puis, dans un murmure, que Yuu n'avait peut-être pas entendu :

« Pardon... Pour ton cou. »

Quelques minutes purent s'écouler dans un relatif immobilisme, durant lesquelles Mika tâcha de se calmer complètement. Puis, sentant l'épaule de Yuuichiro commencer à se tendre sous sa tête, il se redressa, juste de quoi pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, toujours penché vers lui. Ils échangèrent un regard. Les pupilles bordées d'émeraude se fixèrent un instant sur les siennes, se détournèrent involontairement une fraction de seconde, de manière presque imperceptible ; retournèrent à leur point initial d'une façon bien maladroite. Une étrange bouffée d'affection se logea au fond de la gorge du garçon blond. Accompagnée d'un puissant désir de l'exprimer. Alors sans y réfléchir, comme si son corps réagissait instinctivement, il se pencha en avant, vers Yuu, et, doucement, délicatement, déposa ses lèvres contre lui. Pas contre ses lèvres à lui, mais contre leur coin, là où il pouvait juste deviner leur texture tout en sentant les muscles de sa joue tressaillir. Juste quelques secondes ; quand même quelques secondes. Puis il recula, pour remettre une distance acceptable entre eux, le cœur battant la chamade quelque part près de sa pomme d'Adam.

Quelques secondes supplémentaires furent nécessaires à Yuuichiro pour qu'il enregistre le geste. Ses joues commencèrent alors à prendre une teinte rose qui s'étendait et gagnait en vigueur progressivement. Il regardait cependant son ami d'enfance droit dans les yeux d'un air ahuri ; tandis que Mikaela trouvait l'effort de lui faire face de plus en plus difficile. Il céda finalement le premier pour porter son regard ailleurs, partout tant qu'il s'agissait d'une direction relativement opposée, redémarrant la voiture, dans un bruit soudain assourdissant après le silence qui s'était abattu entre ses deux occupants. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit ; il pouvait cependant se sentir légitimement perturbé, après tout ce qui venait de se dérouler ces dernières heures...

« Parlons d'autre chose... »

A nouveau, Mika se demanda s'il avait été entendu, tant sa voix lui avait semblé basse. Il aperçut le léger hochement de tête de Yuu à ses côtés, soudainement entièrement préoccupé par ses chaussures et inhabituellement silencieux.

Peut-être commençait-il à comprendre les sentiments des autres, finalement...?


End file.
